About You
by Incasey
Summary: Mini Fanfiction-All of these stories about NaruHina / Setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda./ "Anak itu pasti punya permintaan. Aku tidak tahu apa permintaanya, tapi kali ini aku pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Sasuke sialan."/ Ch8. Haggyo(1) / CHAPTER8 UPDATE!
1. Message

**-About You-**

Mini Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre : Drama and Romance**

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

 **Fanfic ini berisi bermacam-macam genre dengan cerita yang pendek". Setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Hanya kisah yang keluar sebagai pelarian author dari kesibukan dan ide yang datang begitu saja. Hope you like it and thank you. ^^**

Enjoy~

 _While listening to : Baek Ah Yeon – A Lot Like Love_

 _ **1\. Message**_

 _Ting~_

To : Hinata Hyuga

From : Uzumaki Naruto

Masih bangun?

Aku tersenyum menatap pesan masuk dari Naruto dan dapat kurasakan pipiku yang mulai memanas. Ah perasaan ini lagi. Ayolah Hinata itu hanya sebuah pesan masuk, paling itu hanya pesan basa basi saja.

Akupun menghela napas pelan, lalu mengangguk kecil dan mulai mengetik balasan untuk Naruto. Setidaknya aku mencoba membuat balasan yang terlihat santai atau mungkin tidak menunjukkan bahwa aku senang mendapat sms darinya. Walapun sebenarnya aku memang senang dapat sms darinya.

Eh?

Kugelengkan kepalaku mencoba menepis apa yang baru saja kupikirkan. Oke sebaiknya tunggu 2 menit lagi baru dibalas.

"Baiklah." Ucapku meyakinkan diri lalu meletakkan kembali handphoneku di atas meja.

1 menit berlalu, aku melirik jam yang terletak di atas meja belajarku. Oke kurang 1 menit lagi Hinata. Lalu kualihkan lagi pandanganku ke arah novel yang terletak tak jauh dari handphoneku.

Kulirik lagi jam yang ada di meja. Oke kurang 20 detik lagi Hinata.

Akupun menghela napas pelan, Ya Tuhan kenapa 20 detik terasa lama sekali!?

2 menit kemudian, akupun langsung mengambil handphone dan memencet tombol kirim.

To : Uzumaki Naruto

From : Hinata Hyuga

Iya, ada apa?

Tepat 1 menit setelah pesan itu terkirim, handphoneku berdering lagi. Oh tidak, kali ini berbeda. Naruto menelponku! Ya Tuhan, jantungku!

Aku pun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya lagi dengan pelan. Sambil berdehem sekali, lalu kubulatkan tekadku menekan tompol jawab.

"Halo?" Ucapku pertama.

" _Halo Hinata." Kata Naruto dari ujung sana._

DEG

Ya Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Naruto menelponku, dan dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah dan badanku merinding mendengar suaranya. Tak lupa dengan degup jantung yang kurasakan.

'Tenang Hinata, tenang... Tenang..' Pikirku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanyaku

" _Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Balas Naruto._

"A . aku sedang membaca buku. Lagipula aku belum ngantuk." Jawabku jujur.

" _Begitu, Hinata apa kau tidak keberatan untuk turun sebentar?"_

Aku mengernyit bingung, "Eh? Turun kebawah?"

" _Ya."_

Seketika jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Akupun berdiri lalu mulai berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tamu. Kuedarkan pandanganku,

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ucapku tanpa sadar bahwa sebenarnya Naruto masih bisa mendengar suaraku lewat telepon.

" _Keluar Hinata, aku di depan rumahmu."_ Ucap Naruto yang entah bagaimana dari nada suaranya terdengar seperti sedang tersenyum.

Kaget, akupun mulai berjalan ke arah pintu lalu dalam sekali sentakan membuka pintu itu dan benar saja Naruto berdiri disana sambil tangan kanannya yang memegang handphone yang masih menempel di telingan sementara tangan kirinya di masukan kedalam kantong celana.

"Hai." Sapa Naruto masih dengan tersenyum dan menatapku.

Pasalnya akupun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Dan akupun mulai melangkah maju hingga berjarak 2 langkah dari depan Naruto.

Tepat setelah itu tanpa sadar kamipun tertawa bersama.

"Jadi, ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam begini?" Tanyaku setelah meredakan tawaku yg baru saja bisa berhenti.

Kulihat Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku, lalu dia mulai melangkah mendekatiku hingga tepat didepanku dan Ya Tuhan ini dekat sekali!

BLUSH

"Aku rindu padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.END

 **Versi lengkap salah satu chapter di Mini Fanfic About You? Silahkan PM Author** :

Seperti yang readers tahu tentang fanfic About You yang berisi beberapa mini Fanfic dengan cerita dan genre yang berbeda-beda (meski keseluruhan baru romance sih). Bagi yang merasa kepoo banget sama lanjutan salah satu dari cerita di About You silahkan PM Intan dan minta dibuat versi lengkapnya. InsyaAllah akan Intan kabulin. Dan mungkin akan menjadi salah satu project fanfic berchapter terbaru Intan yang selanjutnya. Oh Ya bagi yang mau menyumbangkan ide untuk menambah chapter Mini Fic About You juga dipersilahkan untuk PM Intan. Lagipula jujur saja, beberapa chapter di Fic About You itu pengalaman Intan sendiri (Senyum malu-malu) Ehem, sekalian curhat gitu, dan bisa ngungkapin perasaan secara tidak langsung . Ha Ha Ha

Review Plis?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	2. Is You

**-About You-**

Mini Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre : Drama and Romance**

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

 **Fanfic ini berisi bermacam-macam genre dengan cerita yang pendek". Setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Hanya kisah yang keluar sebagai pelarian author dari kesibukan dan ide yang datang begitu saja. Hope you like it and thank you. ^^**

Enjoy~

 _While listening to : Soyou &Yoo Seung Woo – No Sleep_

 _ **2\. Is You**_

"Baiklah, kalau kalian sudah tanda tangan absensi segera berikan kepada anggota OSIS! Dan silahkan bubar dan kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing!"

Mataku menelusuri seluruh aula itu dengan teliti hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat dibagian kiri aula yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis berponi dan rambut indigo yang dibiarkan terurai dengan sebuah bando kecil terpasang di sana. Ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan salah satu temannya yang memegang selebaran kertas absensi. Terlihat ada perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya si gadis indigo menerima kertas absensi yang diberikan oleh temannya itu. Serentak aku terkejut menyadari ketika dia menengok ke arahku dan mulai berjalan mendekatiku yang sekarang sedang berdiri di bagian depan aula.

Menyadari apa maksud si gadis akupun berjalan maju mendekatinya.

"Kamu OSIS kan? Ini selebaran absensinya." Ucap si gadis yang sebenarnya kuketahui bernama Hyuga Hinata.

"Ah iya, trimakasih Hinata." sambil menerima selebaran yang dijulurkannya kepadaku.

Hinata mengernyit heran, "Kau tahu namaku?"

Aku terdiam dan baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Hinata. Aku hampir melupakan kenyataan bahwa selama ini aku tidak pernah berani mengajaknya bicara.

"T-tentu saja, eh maksudku ya." Jawabku kelabakan.

Sejenak kemudian kami hanya saling tatap. Tentu saja aku gugup melihat wajahnya yang sudah di pastikan akan membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal dan mungkin saja semburat merah keluar dari kedua pipiku, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Hinatapun tersenyum, "Ehm . . baiklah. Trimakasih juga m . . Na-ru-to?" Kata Hinata sambil melirik ke arah nametag yang terpasang di seragamku.

Detik selanjutnya kulihat Hinata yang berbalik lalu mulai berjalan pergi, kurasa ia akan kembali ke kelas.

Akupun menghela napas lega karena sejak tadi aku merasakan sesak di dadaku.

"Akh! Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku." Ucapku sambil menggaruk rambutku parau.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu hal, wajahku pun bersemu merah memikirkannya.

'Kurasa aku harus mulai bergerak, setidaknya sebelum dia melupakan keberadaanku.' Pikirku sambil tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan aula.

.

.

.

.

"Oke mungkin cukup bilang _Hai Hinata, ini aku Naruto._ Apakah itu cukup? Akh . . ! terkesan kaku banget." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil masih menggenggam ponsel yang masih menunjukkan tampilan SMS yang akan ditujukan kepada Hinata, namun masih belum ada pesan yang tertulis didalamnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetiknya, cuman yah . . ku hapus berkali-kali.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan _Hai Hinata, apa kabar?_ Begitu?"

"Eh atau mungkin ketik _Hai_ gitu aja?"

"Terkesan playboy banget kayaknya."

"Atau _Selamat Malam Hinata._ Begitu?"

Akupun terdiam sambil memejamkan mataku mencoba berfikir. Lalu membuka mata dan menatap layar ponsel dengan yakin.

 _To : Hinata_

 _Hinata, ini aku Naruto. Apa kau mengingatku?_

.

.

.

Kling~

 _From : Hinata_

 _Hai Naruto-kun, aku selalu mengingat orang yang menyukaiku._

DEG

Naruto tersenyum menatap pesan balasan dari Hinata.

"Sialan, apa terlalu kentara?" Ucap Naruto lalu mulai mengetik balasan kepada Hinata.

.

 _To : Hinata_

 _Apa begitu banyaknya orang yang menyukaimu?_

 _._

 _._

 _From : Hinata_

 _Aku mengingatmu karena kau menyukaiku dan aku juga menyukaimu._

 _._

 _._.

.

.

END

.

OMAKE

1 minggu sebelumnya

"Hinata! Hei Hinata!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil iapun berhenti berjalan lalu menengok ke belakang, dan melihat teman satu ekstrakulikulernya itu sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Hinata begitu Sakura sampai didepannya.

"Kau ini aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tahu!"

"Ah . . maaf."

"Oh ya, ada yang harus kuberitahukan kepadamu Hinata!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat lalu mulai menyalakan handphonenya dari mulai menggeser-geser menu hingga akhirnya membuka galeri dan menampilkan sebuah foto.

"Lihat, yang pakai baju orange. Kau kenal dengannya?" Sakura menunjuk bagian tengah yang memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berpakaian orange yang sedang tertawa riang diantara 5 orang yang terlihat di foto itu.

"Tidak. Tidak kenal. Kenapa?" Kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Ya ampun Hinata, dia terkenal tau. Anggota OSIS yang paling digemari semua cewek di sekolah."

Hinata hanya menatap Sakura bingung, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?

"Hah . . " Sakura menghela napas keras "Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kurasa dia menyukaimu."

Hinata membulatkan matanya, apa?

'Bagaimana bisa?' pikir Hinata.

"Aku mengetahuinya setelah tadi dia memohon padaku untuk mengenalkannya padamu. Dia juga meminta nomor teleponmu."

"Dan . . kau memberikan nomor teleponku?"

"Tentu saja, dia berjanji akan memberiku contekan matematika jika aku memberikan nomor teleponmu kepadanya." Kata Sakura sambil senyum lima jari tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Hinata yang terlihat kesal sekaligus geli (?) itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Hinata pelan lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hei Hinata. Kau juga menyukainya? Lihat, kau terlihat senang." Goda Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

"Hei, seseorang menyukaiku. Bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena itu?" Ucap Hinata masih dengan tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang juga mulai berlari mengejar Hinata. Tentu saja Sakura berniat menggoda Hinata mengenai hal itu dan itupun terus berlanjut hingga 1 minggu berikutnya.

.

.

.

END (Asli)

 **Versi lengkap salah satu chapter di Mini Fanfic About You? Silahkan PM Author** :

Seperti yang readers tahu tentang fanfic About You yang berisi beberapa mini Fanfic dengan cerita dan genre yang berbeda-beda (meski keseluruhan baru romance sih). Bagi yang merasa kepoo banget sama lanjutan salah satu dari cerita di About You silahkan PM Intan dan minta dibuat versi lengkapnya. InsyaAllah akan Intan kabulin. Dan mungkin akan menjadi salah satu project fanfic berchapter terbaru Intan yang selanjutnya. Oh Ya bagi yang mau menyumbangkan ide untuk menambah chapter Mini Fic About You juga dipersilahkan untuk PM Intan. Lagipula jujur saja, beberapa chapter di Fic About You itu pengalaman Intan sendiri (Senyum malu-malu) Ehem, sekalian curhat gitu, dan bisa ngungkapin perasaan secara tidak langsung . Ha Ha Ha

Review Plis?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	3. Rona Merah

**-About You-**

Mini Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre : Drama and Romance**

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

 **Fanfic ini berisi bermacam-macam genre dengan cerita yang pendek". Setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Hanya kisah yang keluar sebagai pelarian author dari kesibukan dan ide yang datang begitu saja. Hope you like it and thank you. ^^**

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **LOCO, Punch – Say Yes**_

 _ **Rona Merah**_

Naruto masih menatap gadis depannya ini dengan perasaan gemas. Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan gadis itu masih saja diam sambil memperhatikan jendela luar cafe yang berada dekat di sebelah kiri gadis itu. Sejujurnya Naruto yakin benar bahwa gadis itu pasti menyadari tatapan Naruto yang mengarah kepada si gadis. Naruto pun menghela napas pelan lalu mulai mengambil secangkir cappucino dan meminumnya hingga hanya tersisa setengah dari isi awal, lalu kembali menatap gadis atau bisa dibilang kekasihnya itu.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

Masih diam, Hinata mulai berkedip sekali lalu terlihat menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan seolah-seolah berusaha menghilangkan beban dihatinya.

"Kau tahu benar, aku pergi ke Chicago untuk bekerja." Ucap Naruto, masih dengan tanpa respon dari Hinata.

Naruto menarik salah satu alisnya ke atas, lalu memejamkan matanya pelan. Lalu kembali membuka mata dan mulai berdiri.

Sontak Hinata kaget melihat Naruto yang berdiri dan terlihat ingin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Cegah Hinata sambil menarik ujung jas yang dikenakan oleh Naruto dan menatap kaget ke arah mata Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku juga akan ikut ke pesta reuni bersamamu." Lanjut Hinata sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Melihat itu, Naruto pun tersenyum lalu kembali duduk dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

' _Manis sekali.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Oke, jadi Hinata kau sudah memaafkanku dan sekarang menyetujui permintaanku untuk datang ke pesta reuni bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan sambil menatap Hinata yang masih memalingkan wajahnya itu, meski begitu Naruto yakin melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah menahan malu.

"Me-meskipun begitu, kalau ingin membatalkan janji bilang yang benar dong." Ucap Hinata yang mulai mau menatap ke arah Naruto dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal itu.

Naruto memajukan wajahnya, masih dengan menatap Hinata, "Baiklah, maafkan aku _Honey_."

Hinata mengernyit, "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Itu tidak mempan padaku." Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto yang tidak mempedulikan ucapan kekasihnya itu hanya terus memajukan wajahnya lalu mulai menge- _cup_ pelan pipi merona Hinata yang akhirnya rona merah itupun bertambah merah.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata kaget lalu memgang pipi kanannya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya nyengir lalu kembali duduk. Sementara Hinata terlihat celingukan ke kanan kiri sambil berkedip berkali-kali takut jika ada orang yang memergoki apa yang baru saja di lakukan kekasihnya yang aneh itu. Setelah menyadari bahwa cafe itu memang sedang dalam keadaan sepi dan memang hanya ada 5 orang di sana, 2 diantaranya pegawai cafe, 2 orang mahasiswi dan 1 orang lelaki yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya. Hinata pun menghela napas lalu kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan perasaan _jengkel_ , sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum miring seolah-olah tidak bersalah.

"Naru-"

"Oh ya Hinata, cepat katakan kepada Kiba bahwa kau akan pergi denganku. Dan batalkan janjimu untuk pergi ke reuni bersamanya." Ucap Naruto cepat memotong apa yang baru saja ingin diucapkan Hinata.

"Tapi kau tahu sendirikan, Kiba-kun itu-"

"Aku tidak mau kekasihku harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih orang lain, Hinata." Naruto kali ini terlihat serius mengucapkannya terlihat dari sorot matanya yang menatap intens ke arah Hinata, kekasihnya.

DEG

Hinata bersemu merah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Naruto, meski itu benar dan berhasil membuatnya terkagum bahkan tiba-tiba saja jantung Hinata mulai berdetak tidak normal. Apalagi ditambah tatapan mata Naruto yang terlihat serius itu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Aku mengerti."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja terbesit rasa ingin untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Kau manis sekali, _Honey_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, " _Please_ Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata dengan wajah kesal.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat,

" _Baby?"_ panggil Naruto.

Hinata mendecah pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Sweetheart?"_ panggil Naruto dengan tersenyum geli.

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam, " _Stop it_!"

" _Dear?"_ Naruto masih menggodanya.

"Naruto-kun!" Bentak Hinata tidak tahan.

"Ahahaha!" Naruto pun akhirnya tertawa, rencana menggoda Hinatanya berhasil. Dan lihatlah wajah Hinata yang memerah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menengok ke arah jendela.

 _Well,_ yang Naruto tahu. Hinata, kekasihnya itu sangat benci jika dipanggil dengan panggilan-panggilan alay seperti itu –Itu menurut Hinata-

"Oke-oke . ." Naruto mencoba menghentikan tawanya ".. Sayangku Hinata, kau sangat lucu jika sedang kesal. Aku semakin menyukaimu saja." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata ? Masih memalingkan wajahnya kok, tentu saja dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

.

.

.

.

END

 **Versi lengkap salah satu chapter di Mini Fanfic About You? Silahkan PM Author** :

Seperti yang readers tahu tentang fanfic About You yang berisi beberapa mini Fanfic dengan cerita dan genre yang berbeda-beda (meski keseluruhan baru romance sih). Bagi yang merasa kepoo banget sama lanjutan salah satu dari cerita di About You silahkan PM Intan dan minta dibuat versi lengkapnya. InsyaAllah akan Intan kabulin. Dan mungkin akan menjadi salah satu project fanfic berchapter terbaru Intan yang selanjutnya. Oh Ya bagi yang mau menyumbangkan ide untuk menambah chapter Mini Fic About You juga dipersilahkan untuk PM Intan. Lagipula jujur saja, beberapa chapter di Fic About You itu pengalaman Intan sendiri (Senyum malu-malu) Ehem, sekalian curhat gitu, dan bisa ngungkapin perasaan secara tidak langsung . Ha Ha Ha

Review Plis?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	4. Be With You

**-About You-**

Mini Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre : Drama and Romance**

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

 **Fanfic ini berisi bermacam-macam genre dengan cerita yang pendek". Setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Hanya kisah yang keluar sebagai pelarian author dari kesibukan dan ide yang datang begitu saja. Hope you like it and thank you. ^^**

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Akdong Musician – Be With You**_

 _ **Be With You**_

"Jika kau mendapat masalah pada tugas bilang saja padaku, kau tahu itukan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulis yang bertuliskan berbagai macam rumus matematika yang sudah di tatapnya sejak 1 jam terakhir, lalu mengarah ke Naruto yang saat ini duduk di depan nya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin sekali meminjam otakmu itu, Naruto." Hinata tersenyum lalu kembali menatap ke buku nya kembali.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Waktu mu habis karena menonton dorama dan bahkan tidak memperhatikan temanmu yang tampan ini." Naruto terlihat tersenyum bangga sambil terduduk tegap.

Hinata terkekeh pelan namun masih memfokuskan diri ke buku nya.

"Kau urusi dulu fans fanatik mu yang satu itu. Kau tahu, dia sudah berbaik hati membuatkanmu bekal seminggu terakhir ini." Hinata tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu ketika melihat Shion mahasiswi yang satu fakultas dengannya itu datang kepadanya lalu meminta tolong untuk menitipkan bekal yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit, lalu tangannya terangkat menangkup dagunya bertumpu pada meja yang berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Yah . . dia memang cantik. Tapi bukan tipeku..." Hinata masih sibuk menulis, "Ah . .jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Teruslah bermimpi Uzumaki Naruto." Balas Hinata sedikit tertawa geli.

"Ayolah Hinata." Tangan Naruto terangkat mengacak-acak rambuk Hinata.

"Ah! Apaan sih?" Hinata menepis tangan Naruto, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

Selama 5 menit setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto, sementara orang yang dilirik hanya menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa?" Hinata merasa risih karena sejak tadi Naruto hanya menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Hinata, namun Naruto masih diam saja tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata mengernyit heran sekaligus jengkel, lalu akan kembali fokus ke tugasnya hingga . .

"Hinata, aku suka padamu."

DEG

Perlahan kepala Hinata terangkat lalu menatap Naruto.

"A-ah! Maksudku-"

"Pfftt!"

Naruto mengernyit, lalu menatap Hinata yang sedang tertawa dengan perasaan dongkol.

"AHAHAHA! . . Lucu sekali Naruto." Ucap Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Naruto menatap Hinata datar, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya keras-keras.

GREP

Seketika Naruto menarik tangan kiri Hinata hingga membuat mereka berdua berdiri dan meja yang ada di depan mereka sedikit tergeser karena dorongan kaki Naruto.

Sontak Hinatapun berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Naruto bingung, selanjutnya yang ia tahu tangan kiri Naruto menarik meja yang menjadi perantara mereka berdua ke sisi kanannya hingga akhirnya tidak ada pembatas apapun diantara mereka.

Hinata membulatkan matanya disaat ia melihat Naruto maju satu langkah yang membuatnya begitu dekat dengannya apalagi ditambah tangan kiri Naruto yang terangkat menangkup pipi kanan Hinata sementara tangan kiri Hinata yang masih digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Naruto?" Panggil Hinata pelan.

Dengan keberanian yang entah datang darimana Naruto memajukan wajahnya, terlihat seperti hendak mencium Hinata.

10 cm

8 cm

7 cm

5 cm

Hinata mengerjap panik, dan wajahnya sudah mulai bersemu merah.

4 cm

3 cm

Hinatapun pasrah menutup matanya, melihat itu Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memajukan wajahnya.

2 cm

Dan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan,

Tepat 1 cm Naruto berhenti.

Namun Hinata masih menutup matanya, ditambah wajahnya yang masih bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Naruto.

Merasa aneh, Hinata memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Dan terkejutnya dia melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu dekat di depannya. Sangat dekat! Wajah mereka hanya terpaut 1 cm!

BLUSH

Hinata mengerjap,

 _Cup_

Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Hinata, benar-benar singkat!

Narutopun kembali menegakkan badannya, namun tangannya masih di posisi yang sama. Satu di pipi Hinata, satunya menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Setidaknya aku yakin, sudah mendapat ciuman pertamamu kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

END

 **Versi lengkap salah satu chapter di Mini Fanfic About You? Silahkan PM Author** :

Seperti yang readers tahu tentang fanfic About You yang berisi beberapa mini Fanfic dengan cerita dan genre yang berbeda-beda (meski keseluruhan baru romance sih). Bagi yang merasa kepoo banget sama lanjutan salah satu dari cerita di About You silahkan PM Intan dan minta dibuat versi lengkapnya. InsyaAllah akan Intan kabulin. Dan mungkin akan menjadi salah satu project fanfic berchapter terbaru Intan yang selanjutnya. Oh Ya bagi yang mau menyumbangkan ide untuk menambah chapter Mini Fic About You juga dipersilahkan untuk PM Intan. Lagipula jujur saja, beberapa chapter di Fic About You itu pengalaman Intan sendiri (Senyum malu-malu) Ehem, sekalian curhat gitu, dan bisa ngungkapin perasaan secara tidak langsung . Ha Ha Ha

Review Plis?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	5. Terdiam

**-About You-**

Mini Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata x Sakura**

 **Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort (Maybe?)**

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

 **Fanfic ini berisi bermacam-macam genre dengan cerita yang pendek". Setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Hanya kisah yang keluar sebagai pelarian author dari kesibukan dan ide yang datang begitu saja. Hope you like it and thank you. ^^**

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Afgan – Tanpa Bahasa**_

 _ **Terdiam**_

" _Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."_

" _Dia cowok populer."_

" _Kenapa? Entahlah, aku menyukaimu begitu saja."_

" _Kalau aku jadi kau pasti kuterima."_

" _Dia memintaku untuk mengenalkannya padamu."_

" _Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Hinata?"_

 **Menurutku rasa sukamu hanyalah rasa ketertarikan sesaat yang akan menghilang setelah melewati ruang dan waktu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Hyuga berjalan cepat melewati beberapa toko yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuknya masing-masing. Beberapa pegawai toko ada yang terlihat sibuk melayani pembeli, ada yang sekedar memainkan handphone atau menata _stok_ barang-barang di _etalase._ Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa namun pasti Hinata menuju ke bagian paling belakang _mall Tokyo City_ yaitu toilet. _Well,_ kurasa karena terlalu banyak minum (teh pagi buatan khas ibunya yang memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yang membuat Hinata tidak pernah ketinggalan untuk meminumnya) hingga membuat Hinata harus menghentikan sebentar pekerjaannya dan melakukan yang . . kau tahulah.

 **Toilet belok Kiri**

Tulisan bercetak tebal dengan ukuran sedang itu terpampang dibagian atas yang menempel pada bagian atap _mall_ dengan sangat jelas. Hinatapun membelok ke kiri dan sampai didepan dua pintu dengan tulisan yang berbeda. Sebelah kirinya bertuliskan _Female_ dan sebelah kanan bertuliskan _Male_.

Tepat saat akan membuka pintu toilet, seseorang menepuk punggung Hinata. Refleks ia pun menengok kebelakang lalu tersenyum begitu menyadari Ino rekan kerjanya berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menenteng sebuah dompet mini warna cream yang setahu Hinata berisi peralatan _make up._

"Mau nyetor Hinata?" Tanya Ino dengan nada geli.

"Ehm begitulah." Jawab Hinata pelan sambil menahan malu.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Ino pun berjalan masuk mendahului Hinata ke dalam toilet.

Hinata menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat, 'Semoga tadi tidak ada yang dengar' Batin Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata mulai meraih kenop pintu toilet hendak membukanya dan segera kabur karena merasakan beberapa tatapan dari belakang yang bisa dibilang para pengunjung _mall_ yang mungkin sempat mendengar ucapa Ino tadi, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar pekikan seorang laki-laki dari sebelah kanannya.

Sontak Hinatapun menoleh ke kanan dan sempat tersentak kaget.

"Kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Uzumaki Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang masih terlihat kaget karena daritadi hanya menatapnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Tersadar Hinata berkedip tiga kali lalu mulai mencoba menyadarkan diri, "E-eh, Iya." Jawab Hinata akhirnya pelan.

Dengan cepat Hinata membuka pintu toilet lalu melenggang masuk, seolah-olah tidak ingin bercakap-cakap lebih panjang lagi kepada pemuda Uzumaki itu.

.

.

.

Flashback On

"Hei Hinata, kau kenal dengan Naruto tidak?"

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat, "Ya aku hanya tahu namanya saja. Tapi tidak tahu orangnya yang mana." Jawab Hinata sambil menatap Tenten, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Tenten mendengus pelan, "Naruto Uzumaki. Dia itu cowok populer."

"Terus kalau populer kenapa?" Jawab Hinata tidak tertarik.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengenalkannya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Keren, ganteng, berbakti dengan orang tua dan guru, pintar lagi. Kalau aku jadi kau pasti kuterima."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Itukan yang dibilang orang-orang." Ucap Hinata.

"Tunggu, dia masih belum menghubungimu? Aku sudah memberikan nomor teleponmu kepadanya."

"Tidak ada pesan tuh."

"Aneh."

"Kok aneh?"

"Tipe cowok pemalu kalau didepan gebetan huh? Padahal kalau didepan adik kelas populer banget."

Hinata mendengus sambil tertawa pelan, "Bisa jadi?"

.

.

.

.

 _Tring~_

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan membaca novel kesayangannya itu, lalu melirik ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari nya. Diraihnya ponsel itu lalu mulai membuka sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalinya.

 _Hinata?_

Hinata mengernyit heran, lalu mulai mengetik balasan.

 _Siapa ya?_

Dua puluh lima detik kemudian balasan dari nomor yang samapun masuk di ponsel Hinata.

 _Aku Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, sejak saat itu melakukan saling kirim pesan singkat antara Naruto dan Hinata sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika malam hari. Entah apa saja yang dibahas, namun Naruto merupakan teman yang asyik untuk diajak mengobrol meski hanya lewat pesan singkat. Nyatanya jika di sekolah mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Hingga hari itupun datang, saat Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya mengenai gosip tentang Naruto yang menyukai Hinata.

 _Ya, itu benar. Aku menyukaimu, Hinata._

Itulah jawaban Naruto. Hinata memerah membaca pesan singkat dari Naruto itu, saat ada orang bilang menyukaimu tentu saja ia senang. Hanya saja Hinata saat itu belum memiliki rasa yang sama seperti Naruto kepadanya. Hinata menganggap Naruto adalah teman biasa seperti teman laki-lakinya yang lain. Lagipula mereka baru berkenalan selama satu bulan.

 _Kenapa bisa suka?_

Merasa penasaran, bagaimanapun Naruto sudah menyukai Hinata sesaatu sebelum mereka berkenalan.

 _Kenapa? Entahlah, aku menyukaimu begitu saja._

.

.

.

"Hei Tenten, apa menurutmu Naruto masih menyukaiku?"

Tenten menengok ke arah Hinata, lalu mulai memasang pose berfikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukan puplen nya diatas meja.

"Entahlah, kalian sudah tidak pernah kontakan lagikan? Kurasa tidak, terakhir dia mengatakan sedang mencoba mendekati Sakura dari kelas sebelah." Jawab Tenten dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Begitu ya." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Lagian itukan salahmu Hinata."

"Salahku?"

"Ya! Dia sudah mengatakan suka padamu saat itu. Tapi tidak kau jawab-jawab juga sampai sekarang." Ucap Tenten sambil mengacungkan pulpen didepan wajah Hinata.

Hinata mendengus, "Yang benar saja, kalau tidak karena kupancing dia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Lagipula itu lewat pesan singkat. Masak mengatakan cinta lewat pesan singkat?"

"Yah . . aneh juga sih." Tenten mengalah lalu mendesah pelan. Sementara Hinata menganggung-ngangguk membenarkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Sejak saat itu kalian juga tidak pernah saling kirim pesan lagi." Lanjut Tenten lalu melanjutkan menulis catatan tugas di bukunya.

Hinata terdiam, sebersit rasa menyesal timpul di dalam hatinya. Dan perasaan itupun semakin menjadi bahkan sampai mereka lulus SMA.

.

Flashback OFF

.

.

Ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin, lalu mendesah gugup. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh tepat ke arah jantungnya lalu meremasnya pelan.

Perasaan ini lagi, sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak hari kelulusan SMA. Dan baru satu bulan terakhir pikirannya berhasil terhapus mengenai Naruto Uzumaki yang entah sejak kapan selalu menghantuinya. Rasa menyesal atas menolaknya dulu, perasaan aneh jika menatap mata laki-laki itu setiap kali tidak sengaja mata mereka bertubrukan, rasa gugup ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan.

CKLEK

Hinata menatap cermin sebelah kanannya memperlihat seorang perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet perempuan.

"Hinata?" Ucap perempuan itu dengan nada terkejut sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata pun tak kalah terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu adalah Sakura teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Sakura dengan memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Eh, ya begitulah." Jawab Hinata mencoba senormal mungkin. Meskipun jujur saja beberapa kemungkinan terlintas di otak Hinata saat ini. Kenapa Sakura disini? Apa kebetulan dia sedang jalan-jalan di mall? Atau jangan-jangan . .

"Aku sedang bersama Naruto. Ini benar-benar kejutan. Aku tidak tahu kau bekerja disini Hinata." Ucap Sakura , seolah-olah tahu isi pertanyaan sebenarnya yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini.

"A-ah begitu ya. Ahahaha." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil tertawa kaku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Hinata."

Sakura berjalan keluar toilet sambil sebelumnya sempat melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata dan Hinatapun membalasnya sambil mencoba memaksakan seulas senyum.

Setelah Sakura benar-benar pergi, Hinata menengok kearah cermin lalu menatapnya datar. Menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata benar, rasa sukamu hanyalah rasa ketertarikan sesaat yang akan menghilang setelah melewati ruang dan waktu."

.

.

.

.

END

 **Versi lengkap salah satu chapter di Mini Fanfic About You? Silahkan PM Author** :

Seperti yang readers tahu tentang fanfic About You yang berisi beberapa mini Fanfic dengan cerita dan genre yang berbeda-beda (meski keseluruhan baru romance sih). Bagi yang merasa kepoo banget sama lanjutan salah satu dari cerita di About You silahkan PM Intan dan minta dibuat versi lengkapnya. InsyaAllah akan Intan kabulin. Dan mungkin akan menjadi salah satu project fanfic berchapter terbaru Intan yang selanjutnya. Oh Ya bagi yang mau menyumbangkan ide untuk menambah chapter Mini Fic About You juga dipersilahkan untuk PM Intan. Lagipula jujur saja, beberapa chapter di Fic About You itu pengalaman Intan sendiri (Senyum malu-malu) Ehem, sekalian curhat gitu, dan bisa ngungkapin perasaan secara tidak langsung . Ha Ha Ha

Review Plis?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	6. Sekeping

**-About You-**

Mini Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Drama and Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

 **Fanfic ini berisi bermacam-macam genre dengan cerita yang pendek". Setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Hanya kisah yang keluar sebagai pelarian author dari kesibukan dan ide yang datang begitu saja. Hope you like it and thank you. ^^**

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Nana Mizuki – Fuyu No Owari Ni**_

 _ **Sekeping**_

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan hingga menimbulkan efek asap putih keluar dan berterbangan di depan wajah Hinata. Sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan biru tua Hinata berjalan dengan langkah cepat melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sepertinya juga sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan jalanan yang dingin ini. Beberapa salju mulai turun menyelubungi setiap jalanan yang ada di Tokyo. Anak-anak kecil terlihat melompat-lompat kecil sambil tersenyum riang dan sesekali mengangkat tangan mereka untuk meraih salju-salju yang berjatuhan itu. Sementara orang dewasa beberapa terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya dan lebih memilih masuk ke toko-toko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan, entah memang itu tujuan mereka atau hanya mampir untuk sedikit menghangatkan diri.

Sekarang sudah mulai menginjak pukul delapan malam dan sudah menjadi hal yang wajar jika jalanan Tokyo masih terlihat ramai, bahkan untuk anak kecil dan remaja sekalipun.

Drrrrttt

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan sebuah restoran keluarga sederhana yang terlihat cukup ramai itu. Dirogohnya kantong jaketnya yang tebal itu dan mulai mengambil ponsel yang sampai sekarang masih bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi?" Sapa Hinata setelah memencet tombol jawab dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanan Hinata.

" _Hinata, kau sudah makan malam?"_ Suara seorang laki-laki keluar dari ponsel Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Belum Kiba-kun, ada apa?"

" _Bagus, datanglah ke restoran. Aku butuh teman makan."_ Jika didengar dari nada suaranya kurasa bisa dibayangkan bahwa saat ini mungkin Inuzuka Kiba sedang tersenyum lebar.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Hinata menurunkan ponselnya lalu hendak akan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong namun terhenti begitu merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundak kirinya dari arah belakang.

Sontak Hinata langsung berbalik kebelakang, dan matanya melebar kaget begitu melihat Naruto Uzumaki yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

'Naruto-kun!?' Pekik Hinata dalam hati.

"Hai Hinata." Sapa Naruto masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sejenak mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan saling tatap, dan Hinata lah yang pertama tersadar dan langsung mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Hai Naruto-kun, apa kabar?"

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum, "Aku baik, lama tidak bertemu ya."

"Ya . . begitulah." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang tinggal di Tokyo." Lanjut Hinata

"Ah itu, aku ada sedikit urusan di Tokyo." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kikuk.

Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Dan kurasa dengan begini urusanku menjadi lebih cepat selesai." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke arah mata Hinata.

Dapat dirasakan Hinata kaku seketika, dan perasaan hangat mulai menjalar di hatinya begitu juga pipinya yang mulai terasa sedikit memanas. Oh tidak, apa Hinata kembali jatuh cinta kepada cinta pertamanya itu? Cinta pertamanya yang sudah terpisah selama 8 tahun?

Hinata hanya terdiam dan membalas tatapan Naruto dengan mulut sedikit terbuka seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar ia berfikiran bahwa urusan yang dimaksud Naruto itu menyangkut dengan dirinya?

Tiba-tiba Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup, mencoba kabur dari tatapan mata Naruto yang memang dari dulu selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya itu.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Naruto seolah-olah tidak menyadari kegugupan Hinata.

"Be-belum." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Makan malam denganku?"

"Tidak bisa."

Naruto mengernyit, menyadari perubahan wajah Naruto yang seolah-olah bertanya apa alasannya menolak, Hinatapun kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sudah ada janji."

"Begitu." Jawab Naruto setengah merenung.

Lima detik berikutnya mereka hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan Narutopun kembali bersuara,

"Kalau begitu besok makan malam denganku ya? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, lagipula kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto, mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis.

"Lalu . . mana ponselmu?"

Hinata yang saat itu memang masih memegang ponsel reflek langsung mengangkat ponselnya ke arah Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung mengambilnya dan mulai mengetik beberapa angka di ponsel Hinata. Lalu sebuah suara keluar dari balik saku jaket Naruto yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel Naruto.

"Baiklah, simpan nomorku. Besok akan kuhubungi. Jaa-ne Hinata."

Setelah mengembailkan ponsel Hinata, Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata setelah sempat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang dibalas dengan sebuah lambaian kecil.

Setelah benar-benar tidak melihat sosok Naruto, Hinata yang baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tersenyum entah sejak kapan mulai kembali berbalik lalu berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

 _Kling!_

From : Naruto-kun

 _Jangan lupa, jam 8 di Resto Fleur. Aku tunggu._

Hinata tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Naruto, laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya cinta pertamanya dulu yang ditemuinya kemarin secara tidak sengaja setelah berpisah selama 8 tahun lamanya.

Tanganya pun mulai mengetik balasan untuk Naruto.

 _To : Naruto-kun_

 _Oke, sampai bertemu nanti Naruto-kun._

.

.

.

.

END

 **Versi lengkap salah satu chapter di Mini Fanfic About You? Silahkan PM Author** :

Seperti yang readers tahu tentang fanfic About You yang berisi beberapa mini Fanfic dengan cerita dan genre yang berbeda-beda (meski keseluruhan baru romance sih). Bagi yang merasa kepoo banget sama lanjutan salah satu dari cerita di About You silahkan PM Intan dan minta dibuat versi lengkapnya. InsyaAllah akan Intan kabulin. Dan mungkin akan menjadi salah satu project fanfic berchapter terbaru Intan yang selanjutnya. Oh Ya bagi yang mau menyumbangkan ide untuk menambah chapter Mini Fic About You juga dipersilahkan untuk PM Intan. Lagipula jujur saja, beberapa chapter di Fic About You itu pengalaman Intan sendiri (Senyum malu-malu) Ehem, sekalian curhat gitu, dan bisa ngungkapin perasaan secara tidak langsung . Ha Ha Ha

Review Plis?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	7. Shy

**-About You-**

Mini Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Drama and Romance**

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

 **Fanfic ini berisi bermacam-macam genre dengan cerita yang pendek". Setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Hanya kisah yang keluar sebagai pelarian author dari kesibukan dan ide yang datang begitu saja. Hope you like it and thank you. ^^**

Enjoy~

 _While listening to : Baek A Yeon – a Good Boy_

 _ **Shy**_

Aku terpana melihatnya. Wajah tan dengan tiga garis tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya itu, tatapan mata serius yang saat ini dikeluarkannya, rambut pirang jabrik yang terpotong rapi itu, dan tangan kirinya yang terlihat disembunyikan dibelakang tengkuk lehernya itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, kau tahu pemandangan seperti sangat jarang aku temui. Bahkan setelah kurang lebih satu jam berlalu aku baru bisa menikmati setiap gerak-gerik orang didepanku ini. Raut wajah yang berubah-ubah, meski lebih dominan ke wajah kesal.

Mungkin karena merasa ditatap dari tadi, orang atau bisa dibilang sahabatku itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Dan aku tersentak kaget sekaligus malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Alih-alih menegurku, Naruto malah membalas tatapanku. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam masih menatapnya, hingga kami masih terus bertatapan hingga menimbulkan degupan jantung yang langsung kurasakan. Aku menelan ludah, lalu berkedip tiga kali merasa sudah cukup lama kami saling bertatapan akupun langsung menoleh ke kanan menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

' _Memalukan sekali'_ jeritku dalam hati.

"Hinata kau sudah selesai?" Naruto tiba-tiba bersuara.

Aku menoleh kembali menatap Naruto dengan salah satu alis terangkat, "Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengangkat bukunya ke arahku sambil menunjuk salah satu soal yang ada di dalamnya. "Bisa bantu aku?"

Aku tergagap karena masih merasakan degup jantung yang sebenarnya masih belum hilang. "A-ah, ba-baiklah."

Detik berikutnya Naruto terlihat memajukan kursinya lalu menjulurkan bukunya kepadaku. Aku menerima buku itu, lalu mulai membaca soal yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

Dahiku mengernyit heran, "Naruto, bukankah soal ini sudah pernah dikerjakan?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil _smartphoneku_ tak lupa dengan sebuah _headset_ warna coklat yang memang masih terpasang di kedua telingaku.

"Aduh! Naruto, _headset_ nya masih kupakai. Dan lagi, kau pasti tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kurenai-sensei kemarin. Soal ini jelas-jelas sudah pernah dibahas." Ucapku setengah jengkel karena Naruto malah mengambil _smartphone_ dan _headset_ ku padahal aku masih memakainya.

"Hah . . aku bosan. Pinjam sebentar ya Hinata." Sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khas dirinya, Naruto mulai menggeser-geser tampilan _smartphone_ ku tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus pelan, lalu kembali fokus ke buku Naruto. Aku masih ingat betul soal itu, karena Kurenai-sensei baru saja menjelaskannya kemarin. Tanganku mulai mencari-cari catatan kemarin tentang soal itu.

"Ah! Ini dia." Gumamku pelan, sambil tersenyum aku menatap catatanku yang terlihat simpel dan menurutku cukup mudah untuk dipahami.

Kepalaku mengadah hendak memanggil Naruto untuk menunjukkan catatanku ini, namun tertahan begitu melihat Naruto yang sudah menggunakan _headset_ ku ditelinganya dan sibuk mennulis di bukunya.

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Naruto.." Panggilku.

Tak ada respon.

"Naruto?"

Masih tak ada respon.

Aku melirik smartphone ku yang terlihat menyala yang berada di sebelah buku yang sedang Naruto tulis. Tampilan _playlist_ terlihat di layar _smartphone_ ku.

' _Mungkin sedang mendengarkan musik?'_ Pikirku.

Tangan kiriku terangkat menopang daguku diatasnya, sambil melamun menatap Naruto. Entah keberanian darimana atau mungkin saat itu aku sedang setengah sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu, kalimat yang sudah sejak lama sekali ingin ku ungkapkan kepada laki-laki didepanku ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapku lancar, mungkin karena mengira Naruto tidak akan mendengarnya mengingat Naruto masih menggunakan headset mendengarkan musik. Ditambah aku yang tadi sudah memanggilnya dua kali tapi tidak ada respon apapun darinya.

Dan benar, saat inipun Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mendengar ucapanku barusan. Meski tadi sempat kulihat tangannya berhenti menulis sebentar, lalu kembali menulis lagi saat ini.

Wajahku memerah tipis, ' _Aku mengatakannya.'_ Batinku.

GREK

"Hinata? Kau belum pulang?" Kiba terlihat berdiri didepan pintu kelas sambil menenteng sebuah tas dipunggungnya lalu berjalan menghampiriku dan Naruto yang berada di salah satu meja di ruangan itu, dan memang sebenarnya dari tadi hanya ada aku dan Naruto di kelas ini.

"Belum, ada apa Kiba-kun?" Kataku begitu Kiba sudah berdiri di samping meja yang ada didepanku dan Naruto disebrangnya.

"Tidak, hanya mengambil barang ketinggalan. Naruto, kau juga belum pulang ternyata." Kiba beralih menatap Naruto yang masih diam di posisinya tanpa melihat Kiba.

"Ya. Kau tahulah." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Alis Kiba mengernyit bingung, lalu tatapannya berpindah kepadaku lalu kembali ke arah Naruto. Kemudian tiba-tiba Kiba tersenyum seolah paham apa maksud dari ucapan Naruto.

"Oke. Kalau begitu Hinata kau mau pulang? Kuantar?" Tanya Kiba kepadaku.

"I-itu-

"Tidak perlu."

Aku mengernyit mendengar Naruto memotong ucapanku dan juga heran mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar cepat dengan nada perintah itu.

"Hinata bersamaku, kau bisa lihatkan?" Lanjut Naruto kali ini sambil menatap Kiba.

Kiba terkekeh pelan, "Oke, santai bro. Aku tidak akan merebutnya kok."

Lalu Kiba berjalan menghampiri salah satu meja di kelas dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu di laci meja tersebut. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas, dan tepat sebelum menutup kembali pintu kelas, Kiba berbalik menatapku lalu berkedip sekali.

"Apa itu tadi?" Ucapku tanpa sadar sambil menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk menulis di bukunya.

Aku menghela napas karena Naruto tidak membalas pertanyaanku, lalu akan kembali fokus ke buku namun terhenti begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Kepalaku terangkat kembali menatap Naruto.

' _Tadi saat Kiba datang dan bertanya sesuatu lalu Naruto menjawab kan ya? Itu berarti Naruto mendengar ucapan Kiba kan ya? Tapi tadi dia masih memakai headsetkan ya?'_ Pikirku bingung.

' _Apa karena suara Kiba keras jadi Naruto mendengarnya?'_

' _Tunggu- tadi saat aku bilang menyukai Naruto suaraku keras atau tidak ya?'_ Pikirku takut-takut.

"Hinata."

"E-eh ya?" Aku sedikit kaget melihat Naruto yang kini menatapku sambil melepas headsetnya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"E-eh i-iya." Jawabku gugup.

.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Lalu langsung mengambil _smartphone_ ku di atas meja, dan mulai membuka layar terkuncinya.

Dan benar saja, tampilan _playlist_ yang tadi masih terlihat di sana dan kulihat judul lagu yang tadi diputar dan sedang dalam keadaan di _pause_ sekarang.

"Oh Kami-sama." Gumamku tidak percaya, ini-ini musik yang sama yang tadi kudengarkan, ini masih musik yang sama saat sebelum Naruto merebut smartphoneku tadi. Jadi, apa Naruto mendengarkan musik ini juga? Atau sebenarnya dia tidak mendengarkan musik sama sekali?

Wajahku memerah membayangkan itu, dan kurasa dugaanku yang terakhir memang benar. Apalagi mengingat kejadian saat Naruto mengantarku pulang tadi.

Aku mengambil kasar bantal di depanku lalu menutup wajahku rapat-rapat dengan bantal dan kemudian menjerit senang.

.

.

.

FLASBACK

"Sudah sampai Naruto. Trimakasih." Ucapku begitu sampai didepan gerbang rumahku.

Naruto terlihat diam sambil tersenyum menatapku, aku yang heran melihat Naruto yang entah kenapa sejak keluar dari ruang kelas tadi terus saja berkali-kali mencoba melirikku sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Naruto, kali ini senyum laki-laki itu melebar.

"Aku hanya sedang senang saja." Lanjut Naruto.

Aku hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Hinata." Naruto melambai singkat kearahku masih dengan tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi.

Namun baru tiga langkah, Naruto berhenti lalu kembali berbalik ke arahku.

"Oh ya Hinata."

Aku menatap Naruto menunggu ucapannya yang kurasa masih berlanjut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sontak aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto dan bisa ditebak wajahku langsung memanas dengan degup jantung yang langsung datang.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Naruto melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berbalik lalu berjalan pergi.

Hingga sosok Naruto yang benar-benar menghilang di belokan jalan, aku baru bisa kembali sadar dan langsung menangkup wajahku yang kurasa sudah merona merah hebat.

.

.

.

.

END

Review Plis?

Incasey


	8. Haggyo (1)

**-About You-**

Mini Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Genre : Drama and Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

 **Fanfic ini berisi bermacam-macam genre dengan cerita yang pendek". Setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Hanya kisah yang keluar sebagai pelarian author dari kesibukan dan ide yang datang begitu saja. Hope you like it and thank you. ^^**

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Akdong Musician – Give Love**_

 _ **Haggyo (1)**_

Namanya Hyuga Hinata, awal aku mengenalnya dia merupakan gadis yang cukup pendiam. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Kejadian itu, sekitar satu minggu pertama dimulainya ajaran baru di sekolah. Kami semua adalah murid baru di Konoha High School. Sama sekali belum saling mengenal, namun karena suatu tugas pertama dari guru kami, Iruka-sensei. Meminta kami untuk berkelompok 2 orang ; satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Saat itulah kami pertama kali saling mengenal dan mengobrol. Meski bukan obrolan asik sesama sahabat karib. Hanya seputar tugas saja.

Dia tidak begitu aktif dalam berbicara denganku, sehingga tanggapan pertamaku adalah dia gadis yang pendiam.

Namun dugaanku salah, satu bulan berlalu sejak awal masuk sekolah dia terlihat sudah akrab dengan teman-teman di kelas. Yang membuatku cukup heran, kebanyakan teman-teman itu adalah laki-laki. Tapi dia juga sangat akrab dengan Sakura dan Tenten. Kudengar mereka bertiga sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal sejak MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa).

Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu menggangguku, hanya saja kenapa aku tidak bisa akrab seperti itu dengannya?

Kenapa kalau dengan Kiba, ia terlihat akrab sekali?

Dan kenapa aku merasa terganggu dengan hal itu?

Apa aku cemburu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Gerakan tangan Naruto berhenti, begitu juga dengan huruf-huruf di layar laptopnya yang juga tidak mengeluarkan huruf-huruf berikutnya. Setelah berkedip dua kali Naruto melepas headset hitam di telinganya lalu menatap ke depan kelas, mencoba mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Meski ia yakin betul, bahwa itu adalah suara Hinata, teman sekelasnya.

"Naruto, Aku disini."

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan, "Astaga! Hinata!" terlihat Hinata yang sudah duduk disampingnya entah sejak kapan sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Kebiasaan, kalau mendengarkan musik jangan keras-keras makanya." Ucap Hinata sambil mulai membuka buku tulisnya yang ada di atas meja.

Nah, sejak kapan gadis itu duduk di sampingnya? Kemana perginya Sasuke?

"Kau? Kenapa di sini?" Tanya Naruto pelan, masih dengan dahi mengernyit sambil menatap Hinata yang masih sibuk membuka-buka buku nya.

"Lihat ke papan tulis." Jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh ke Naruto.

Dengan masih bingung, Narutopun menoleh ke arah papan tulis dan mulai membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

 **Tugas!**

 **Kerjakan paket Matematika Bab V Hal 201.**

 **Berkelompok (2 orang) – DIKUMPULKAN setelah istirahat kedua**

Naruto menghela napas kesal.

Lagi!? Matematika? Dan kenapa harus dikumpulkan? Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei memang sedang ingin ngebet nikah jadi melampiaskan stress nya ke para murid.

Tapi . .

Naruto menoleh ke kanan, Hinata sudah mulai menuliskan angka-angka di bukunya. Namun sedetik kemudian menoleh menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa?" Ucap Hinata.

"Eh itu . . kenapa aku satu kelompok denganmu?"

 _Aduh! Naruto baka! Kenapa aku malah bilang begitu? Bukan begitu maksudku, dasar bodoh!_

Hinata mengernyit heran, "Bukannya kau yang bilang ingin satu kelompok denganku?"

"Aku?" Gumam Naruto bingung.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Sasuke bilang kau kesusahan di matematika. Jadi katanya kau ingin minta diajari olehku." Jawab Hinata sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk di tempat duduk Hinata aslinya, yaitu disebelah Sakura.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menulis dengan Sakura yang terlihat berbicara dengannya.

' _Anak itu pasti punya permintaan. Aku tidak tahu apa permintaanya, tapi kali ini aku pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Sasuke sialan.'_ Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ah . . iya! Itu benar. He . . he . ." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar tawa Naruto yang terdenar seperti dipaksakan itu.

"Jadi, dibagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti Naruto?"

.

.

.

 _ **Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu meskipun hanya hal-hal kecil sekalipun, itu selalu bisa membuatku bahagia.**_

Review Plis?

Incasey


End file.
